Just Sleep
by Ande Lawerence
Summary: Ficlet about a not so typical morning for Oliver and Katie. Short, sweet, and fluffy!


Hello all! It's been sometime, hasn't it? I've been brainstorming ideas for my next story, but until then, here is a short and very fluffy fic I wrote instead of studying. Be warned, it's very short!

* * *

Katie opened her eyes slowly and groaned as light poured in from the bedroom window directly in front of her, blinding her momentarily. She cursed herself for not shutting the curtains the night before and shifted in bed, pulling the covers over her head in an attempt to block out the light. She snuggled farther into the warmth of her bed and just as sleep once again began to creep through; she felt an arm snake around her side. She froze as the arm pulled her closer to the source of warmth. Katie opened her eyes and let out a yelp. 

"Bloody hell!" groaned the man next to her. His brown hair was mussed and his hazel eyes were sleepy and slightly annoyed. "Keep it down, will you?" he said grumpily. And with that he pulled the covers higher around him and closed his eyes.

"What?" Katie asked dumbfounded. "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

Oliver responded, his eyes still shut, "I'm _trying _to sleep-in for the first time in nearly 10 years. You're need to chat however, is making that quite difficult."

"It's nearly 7:30! Oliver, practice started an hour ago. I don't know what happened. Did you forget to set your alarm? Get up will you?! Your players will never let you live it down if you're late--"

"It's_ Saturday_, Katie," Oliver said exasperatedly. "Now would you let a man have his rest?"

"Saturday?" Katie repeated, confused. "But haven't--haven't you got a match then?"

"Bye week," Oliver said shortly, his voice muffled. He had apparently stuck his head underneath his pillow in an effort to drown Katie out.

"Bye week?" Katie repeated strangely, as if the words were in a foreign language. She couldn't remember the last time she had woken in the morning to find Oliver still in bed next to her. By the time she awoke on weekdays for work, he was already starting his second team practice. And between her Sunday deadlines for the Daily Prophet and his Saturday matches, they hardly ever saw each other in the morning. Which was okay by her. Of course, she would have enjoyed sleeping in with him every morning of every week of every year. She knew, however, that this was a bit too much to ask.

But they managed to maintain the balance well enough. Obviously little things, like sleeping in on Saturday mornings had to be sacrificed for the sake of their careers.

Katie realized with no little amount of joy, that today was one of those rare occurrences: an entire Saturday morning with nothing to do. Except sleep. And perhaps, eat. Katie smiled softly as she let the sleep begin to creep in once again.

Her peace only lasted a few seconds however, before she tensed with a startled realization.

"What?" Oliver muttered. Katie stared at him. His back was facing her, how had he known? It wasn't the first time she suspected that he studied Legilimency in his spare time.

"The children," Katie said resignedly, "will be up soon."

Oliver removed his head from the pillow he had lodged it under and shook his head, "Beth and Claire are at the Robbin's for Lizzie's sleepover. They won't be back until this afternoon. And Colin is a teenager. On holiday. And it's 7:30 am on a Saturday. There are no matches. No practices. No deadlines. No children. Just sleep. And me. Your wonderful husband who would like nothing more in the world than to just sleep."

Katie stared at Oliver, whose eyes were comically pleading with her. She grinned as a sudden feeling of contentment washed over her. "Just sleep, then?"

"Yes, just sleep," Oliver replied happily.

"All right then," and with that Katie scooted closer to Oliver, closing her eyes and as she finally allowed the sleep in.

"Katie?"

She groaned as she felt Oliver tap her slightly.

"_What?"_

"Only, I meant just sleep for now, yeah? Later on you know, maybe we can do something else. Something _other_ than sleep, if you catch my meaning--"

Katie couldn't help but smile as she smacked Oliver lightly.

"Go to sleep."

* * *

I dealing with a mild case of writer's block. I hope you enjoyed that :) Also, if any of you are on livejournal, I've recently created an account to post some of my drabbles and such. Basically everything I'm too lazy to post here as well as story ideas and some random thoughts. Let me know if you are interested! 

As always, REVIEW!


End file.
